The Changing
by Gin'N Juice92
Summary: Lucy has finally gotten engaged, to a Lord no less, but then she meets something or someone who could ruin everything.
1. The meeting

Chapter 1: The Meeting

I woke from my dream with a start; I had the worst feeling of being watched. I looked around my room but saw nothing until my eyes fell upon the ring that Arthur had given me the day before. As I thought of him my blood ran hot and I felt a yearning in my stomach. I thought of his face and imagined his hands trailing down my body, as I dragged my own down my belly. The feel of my red shear nightgown against my hands made the yearning worse. I imagined that they were his hands as I pushed up my dress and I reached for my forbidden flower. As I caressed the bud with my warm fingers I felt a sudden urgency in my body. A building in my loins that urged me to keep going and deeper, my fingers slid into myself. I couldn't help but moan as the pressure inside me built higher. I thought of Arthur as I quickened my pace going faster and faster the pressure tormenting me with every second. I could feel the end coming it was closer and closer then finally the moment arrived. Pure bliss erupted from my loins and ravaged my body, every cell brimming with pleasure causing me to cry out Arthur's name.

Exhausted I laid there and thought about my future husband. Oh GOD I was to be a wife! Not only was I to be married but also I was to be a Lady, Mina would be jealous. *clink clink* I turned, something was at the window I could feel it. I pushed away the covers then climbed out bed. The carpet was lush under my feet as I padded towards the doors. I heard another sound, when I got to the doors I looked out the glass but saw nothing. Just then I saw a shadow looming near the stairs, I pressed my face closer to the glass to see better and just then the shadow lunged for the doors. I fell back to the floor crying out in shock, all I could see was a shadow outside of the doors. It was dark and cloud like but in the shape of a tall human with piercing violet eyes. Those eyes captured my gaze, entranced me so I couldn't look away. As I stared into those bright eyes a voice whispered across my mind, "Luuuuucyyyy".

_I would apreciate if you would review please!_


	2. The Innocence

Chapter 2: The Innocence

"Luuuuucyyy". As I stared out at the shadow it started to condense into the form of a tall looming beast. It was massively built with dark course hair sprouting over its entire form like an ape but bat like in the face. The eyes were a bright violet eyes and a human mouth with bat ears. I turned away in fear about to scream for assistance when again I heard the voice," Look at me Luuucyy. Look into my eyes." At this I found that I could not refuse the whisper and looked back into the violet eyes. They seemed to gleam with anticipation when I again heard the whisper, "come to me Luucyyy. Come out." I was compelled to listen and follow its directions getting to my feet then opening the door. As the door opened the chill night air twisted around me knotting my hair and cloths about my form the beast waiting for me to step outside. The beast motioned for me to step onto the terrace with a motion of its head. At this I stepped out onto the terrace, feeling the cold bricks beneath my feet, into the arms of the beast.

His arms closed around me like vices the minute I was within reach. He dragged me to him crushing me against his chest and pressed his hot mouth against mine while the voice caressed my mind, "Give yourself to me, give me everything and I will give you eternity." My knees buckled under the fear of the words, what would happen to me if I could not escape this beast. It caught me and lifted me into its arms away from my room. Still pressed against my mouth he carried me into the labyrinth. After taking many twists and turns we arrived at the very middle where a bench sat near a pond and the beast set me down on the grass. My mind raced to one thing, _Arthur_. As I thought this the beast grabbed my face between two hairy palms and brought my face closer to its. The voice, it's voice pushed into my mind, "What do you say Luuucyyyy, will you join me?". My mind jumped to Arthur, my parents, even Mina then I stared into the misty violet eyes and became entranced. They pulled me into the beast filling every corner of my mind and soul. "Yes, I will join you" was all I could stammer under the force of the eyes.

At this the beast released my head and yanked me closer to its black hairy chest. I thought _it's going to kiss me again_ but instead it nuzzled my neck. I then felt it lick me like it tasted me and then a sudden pain burned in my neck. It felt like nothing I had felt before but with every passing second it was waning and being replaced with something different. A sensation that my life was being drained away, I got so tired I crumpled to the ground. My head fell back giving me a view of the stars. The North Star shined so brightly it seemed to be calling to me, telling me to sleep. As I gazed at the stars I felt something warm trickle down my neck and chest. I started to lose feeling; everything turning hazy the feeling of drifting upward took over my body. The starts started to dance around me as I drifted towards the heavens, one last tear sliding down my cheek.


End file.
